


Shush or Hush - The Novelization

by RegularMagicalUnicorn



Category: Shush or Hush
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularMagicalUnicorn/pseuds/RegularMagicalUnicorn
Summary: It's time to shush!





	Shush or Hush - The Novelization

If you're confused, see this image:

<https://i.imgur.com/pDfl4Oh.jpg>

If you're still confused, watch this video:

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vdo0YgmTIWw>

 

\-----

 

Juice Truck perched on a building, surveying the nighttime cityscape. This was his city, and he was just a man with an abnormally sized face bent on protecting it.

“This is my city,” Juice Truck growled. “And I’m just one man with an abnormally sized face bent on protecting it.”

Just then, he spotted a car going slightly over the speed limit on the far edge of town. Juice Truck leapt into action, literally, by jumping off the side of the building. He hit every level of the fire escape on the way down, and landed safely in a dumpster.

“Quick, to the Juice Truck-mobile!” he said to no one in particular.

Parked in the alley nearby was an ice cream truck, but with the giant ice cream on top replaced with a giant bottle of juice. Juice Truck hopped in and floored it, pulling out of the alley and onto the city streets. He raced to where he had spotted the offending vehicle, blazing through no less than five red lights in the process. Finally, he caught up with his target. He rammed the Juice Truck-mobile into the other car, sending them both careening off the road.

The other driver got out. Juice Truck noticed the other driver’s face was also unusually proportioned.

“What was that about?” the other driver yelled.

“This is my city,” Juice Truck growled.

“Do you know who I am?” the other driver continued. “My name’s China. They call me “the eastest hands in the fast”. So I think you’ll see, I’m very important.”

“I’m Juice Truck,” Juice Truck growled. “They call me “mouth”.”

“Well, it’s been a pleasure to meet you, Juice Truck.” China extended his hand for a handshake. Juice Truck accepted. Then China got back in his extremely damaged car and drove off without issue. Juice Truck got to work repairing the Juice Truck-mobile, and the rest of the night passed without incident.

 

The next day, Juice Truck was awakened by a breaking news bulletin.

“This just in!” said the news. “Late last night, the city museum reported that someone had stolen 100 kilos of dinosaur bones! The only information police have to go on is this extremely high-quality picture of the thief.” At this point, a picture of the man Juice Truck had met last night flashed on screen.

“Needless to say,” the news continued, “police are stumped. More on this story as it develops.”

“China…” Juice Truck muttered. How could his new friend have betrayed him like this? He hopped into the Juice Truck-mobile, ready to get to work chasing down his foe. However, the Juice Truck-mobile was still extremely damaged and wouldn’t start, so he got out and got into the Juice Truck-copter instead. The Juice Truck-copter was a repurposed news helicopter which Juice Truck definitely had not stolen. Where it would normally say “NEWS”, now it said “JUICE”. Juice Truck took off, and began flying around the city looking for the stolen goods.

He soon found China’s hideout. It was easily identifiable by the smoking wreck of a car parked outside. Juice Truck crashed the Juice Truck-copter into the building to make an entrance point, then leapt through the hole as the Juice Truck-copter exploded behind him.

“China!” he shouted. “I’ve finally found you! Return those dinosaur bones at once!”

“Juice Truck, long time no see,” China replied calmly. “I hoped it wouldn’t come to this.”

Juice Truck wasted no time on greetings. “Where are the bones?”

“Relax. The bones are safely in this briefcase.” China held up a briefcase. He popped it open slightly, and sure enough, there were dinosaur bones in there.

“Hand it over.”

“Not so fast. First, do you know why they call me “the eastest hands in the fast”?”

“No.”

China set down the briefcase. “Well then, allow me to demonstrate.” His hands flew into action, very rapidly making an impressive sequence of rude gestures.

“Very nice,” Juice Truck said once the display was over. “Do you know why they call me “mouth”?”

“I don’t.”

Wordlessly, Juice Truck pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper. He held the pencil between his teeth, and drew a rough picture of a duck.

“Impressive,” China said. “In fact, how would you like to join my team? Together, we could rule this city! These dinosaur bones are just the first step - next, I need to-”

Juice Truck cut him off. “No more talking! It’s time to shush!”

“Collect the-”

“Or hush!” Juice Truck added. He pulled out a gun and aimed at China. He fired, but due to the odd dimensions of China’s head, the bullet harmlessly flew past his target.

“Pathetic,” China laughed. “To think, I was going to let you join my team.”

“Damn,” Juice Truck thought. “I knew I should have brought more than one bullet.” Suddenly, he had an idea.

China raised his own gun. “Any last words?” 

“Yeah,” Juice Truck growled, “catch.”

Juice Truck threw his gun. It sailed across the room and hit China right in the face, knocking him out instantly. Juice Truck walked over and picked up the briefcase. He quickly counted and found that, sure enough, all the missing bones were inside. He called up the police to take care of the unconscious China, then began heading back to the museum with the briefcase.

“All in a day’s work,” he laughed.


End file.
